Bittersweet
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: He takes in a surprised breath as he sees more closely the face of his assailant, the dark brown eyes and the messy black hair becoming clearer to him. OC!Philippines


**Title:** Bittersweet  
**Character(s) or Paring(s):** OC Phili-tan, America, America/Phili-tan if you want it to be.... 8DDD  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary: **He takes in a surprised breath as he sees more closely the face of his assailant, the dark brown eyes and the messy black hair becoming clearer to him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Alfred. The only thing I own here is Juan which is my Phili-tan OC.

* * *

"_Big brother? Ah, then you'll be my new kuya!"_

Blood starts to trickle from the wound on his cheek, the knife that nicked his face withdrawing quickly as its owner moved into another offensive position.

"_Someday I'll become as big as you, kuya Alfred! I will!"_

He takes in a surprised breath as he sees more closely the face of his assailant, the dark brown eyes and the messy black hair becoming clearer to him.

"_Mm, kuya Alfred really is a better brother than kuya Antonio..."_

Gripping his M9 Pistol tightly, he took a step back from his aggressor, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he tried to think of what to do.

"_I've made a poem for you, kuya Alfred! It's in English too! Do you like it?"_

Those dark brown eyes stared straight into his blue ones, set with a fiery determination as he spoke.

"_I really, really love kuya Alfred! Kuya loves me too, right?"_

"I didn't think we would meet again in a battlefield."

"I never thought of that either."

"Really?"

"_Kuya Alfred is so cool! One day, I'll be as cool you too! So just wait for that day, okay?"_

"Yes."

"Hmm, did you know that I got these weapons from your soldiers?"

"No."

"Well, now you know. Aren't you going to fire at me?"

"_You can't dip donuts in juice! It'd taste gross! Kuya Alfred is so silly~"_

"Do you want me to?"

"Technically, I wouldn't; but this is war, is it not? You have to shoot me."

"Do I really?"

"_Ano...kuya Alfred? Can you...can you read me a bedtime story? Please?"_

"Of course."

He let out a shaky breath as they both pointed their respective weapons at each other, the other boy- no, a _man_, he had to remind himself of that- man's eyes full of anger and pain.

"But why?"

"_Haha, kuya Alfred's so chubby and huggable...like a teddy bear!"_

"I don't know either...but my people...they can't take any of this anymore, and neither can I. I want my freedom, kuya. The freedom you promised me."

"But does it have to be like this? Look at our people..."

The other looked to his side, his eyes narrowing as he saw his and his 'kuya's' people...all of them hurting each other, dying...

"Why does it always have to be like this? I just wanted to live in peace...I just wanted my _freedom_..."

"_K-kuya Alfred..? Why- why is there blood on your hands?"_

"I...I wanted that for you too. I really did care for you, you were like a little brother to me after all..."

"Then why is this happening? Why are we at war with each other? Why are people dying?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I just- I don't want you to leave me..."

"_No...kuya Alfred...you're lying, right? You couldn't have killed him..."_

"Heh. It seems I've finally understood what Iggy felt like..."

"Then if you understand...why can't you just let me go?"

"I..."

"_You- I hate you! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"_

"...I can't...I can't give you up to anyone, Juan. I really can't."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"...I understand."

"_Kuya Alfred? Do you wanna know a secret?"_

"I guess...this is the last time we'll be able to meet..."

"Yeah."

"_I..._"

"I'll...I'll miss you Juan."

The other smiled a bittersweet smile at him, the fire in his eyes slowly waning as he spoke his last words to him as his brother.

"Goodbye, Alfred."

Juan gave him another crooked smile as he stepped closer to the blond, whispering something in the other's ear just before he completely disappeared from Alfred's life as his little brother.

"_I really did love you, kuya."_

* * *

"Therefore, for the defense of the nation entrusted to me, I hereby order and command: Peace and friendly relations between the Philippine Republic and the American army of occupation are broken—and the latter will be treated as enemies with the limits prescribed by the laws of War."

– Emilio Aguinaldo.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I finally decided to use an OC. Anyway, the fic was partly based on the Battle Of Manila but it's pretty vague. The reason I did this was also because I needed to take a break from my Germany fic...it's just a journal entry, but why am I having such a hard time? I'm so laaame~

Reviewers get some Austrian cakes! You know you want them~


End file.
